Professor Snape's Midnight Lesson
by SerpentFairy19
Summary: A sultry midnight lesson taught by a hungry Professor Snape on a cold and windy night.


**'** **A Midnight Lesson'**

A Fanfic Story by 'SerpentFairy19'

It was quite late in the early midnight hours. The pale moon was frequently disappearing between charcoal clouds and sparkly stars. A cool breeze was crawling through the Gothic-style windows of Hogwarts castle. Amber was hurriedly and skittishly brisling through the long, narrow hallway that lead to the girl's dormitory. With books pressed tightly against her chest, her eyes scanning the semi-lit corridor; following ghostly shadow-games, fixing on an unmoving darkness. She stopped dead in her tracks breathing heavily as the shadow, now approaching her, filled her with fear and yet strange excitement. The shadow was flowy and mysterious a sight. Heavy footsteps were falling closer, ever slow and ever patient. With the shadow now only a few meters away from her, her breath was loud and heavy, the darkness now taking on the shape of no other than… Professor Snape. The moonlight was playing on his pale face, shadows falling and hiding in his frown and suspicious eyes. Severus appeared to Amber in a way she's never visualized him before, for she stood hypnotized by his raven-black hair flowing in the midnight breeze.  
"Miss Woodruff... And what may place you in this hallway at a time like this?"  
Amber found herself unable to speak. Paralyzed by his eyes so deep and dark, penetrating hers.  
"I – I just –," her stomach hot and heavy.  
"I suppose we snuck out and fell asleep at the library again. You know, I cannot tolerate this – naughty – behavior by none other than..." his look intensified, "a Gryffindor!"  
His eyes were now piercing her into place. Her heart was pounding heavy and she could feel the brisk autumn air between her legs.  
"And you do know, Miss Woodruff, what happens to little, naughty girls like yourself, don't you?"  
Her face now crippled from anticipation and disbelief.  
"They have to be…ah yes…probed…to see IF they are following the appropriate dress code."  
His lips, now curled, staring down at Amber from an elevated face.  
"Lumos!" With a swift flick of his hand an illuminated wand was now directly pointing at her skirt.  
"Let's have a look-see, shall we?"  
And with that Professor Snape lifted Amber's skirt to reveal… a freshly shaved pussy.  
"Aha…" he exclaimed calmly, "Just as I… imagined." And with that he took one step closer, his broad chest now nearly touching Amber's nose. Before she knew what was happening she jumped in sudden surprise as two very masculine fingers nearly lifted her off the ground – inside of her.  
"Ahh! -" she exclaimed in utter shock and excitement.  
"Hmm… Not surprised by this either. No panties, wet as a broom, and no…Hymen… You Mudbloods are all the same. Good thing I just so – happen – to run into you, so I can teach you a lesson." And with that he grabbed Amber by the back of her hair and spun her around against the cold stone wall, dropping her books to the ground. He was now breathing heavily into her ear, as though barely able to control himself. As another finger slipped into her, she could feel a certain hardness pressing against her lower back.  
"I've been watching you for weeks, Amber; I know when you sneak out… and where you go. I know that you know that I am watching you – and you like it!"  
The truth is that for weeks on end he was all she could think about. And all the denial in the world and unsuccessful attempts to suppress her urges could not prevent her from wearing her skirt higher and dropping her books, nor forgetting to button her top-most buttons, revealing just enough cleavage to bring some flush to Severus' snowy face. And now it was finally happening; her fantasy has become reality, and she did her best to resist him, as she knew this would only drive him crazier.  
"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I won't do it again." she exclaimed overly dramatic "From now on I'll make sure to keep my panties on like a good girl."  
She could feel the hardness becoming larger and his grip tightened around her hair. He now growled and vigorously sunk his lips into her neck. She could feel his teeth hungrily scanning her delicate skin, so desperate to bite down. With his thumb now circling her clitoris from behind his fingers thrust in and out of her simultaneously with his hardness against her back. Severus, now moving in even closer, pressed his wand across her heaving throat from behind so tightly, she could barely breathe. Amber pretended to scream – but was unable to do so due to the wand against her throat.  
His hot breath gasping into her ear: "Remember - you filthy, little mudblood – you wanted it this way. If you even dare to think to scream, I guarantee you, your time at Hogwarts will cease at the very sound of your slutty moan. And remember, sweet Amber, I am a master in Legilimency. You cannot…lie…to me."  
And with that he traveled his wand up her heaving stomach ever slowly and under her white, buttoned blouse. With one 'Wroop' Severus tore open her blouse to expose two pale breasts, pink and hard at the tips. He then resumed his position with his wand against her throat. His fingers left her wetness and traveled up to reach her breasts. She could hear his hot breath, his deep voice still echoing in her ear, making her tremble. Her nipples grew more erect with each of his strokes and the cold air against her own wetness being spread upon them, painted by his very hand. It was after this sensation that she heard a 'ZIP' and with a slight tap to her back by his wand she bend instinctively forward, feeling something monstrous enter her dripping pussy from behind. Amber exhaled in pain, but her cry was smothered by his hand. She could smell her own lust for him on this very hand,  
"Have I not made myself very clear about shouting in the hallways, Miss Woodruff? Must I continue to teach you a lesson? After all I wouldn't want to see such an – eager – student expelled." And with that he thrust even harder into her, nearly tearing her apart; his other hand still covering her mouth.  
Pain had turned to pleasure and she had to face the fact that none of her wildest fantasies has done him any justice to what he was doing to her on this night. Her legs were trembling at his every thrust. She wanted to spread them as far as she could, yet maintained some resistance as this feed the fire. Severus' other hand was now firmly, yet tenderly caressing her voluptuous clitoris. She was so ecstatic she could feel her juices running down her leg, drunk on the sound of his moans and the smell of his desire for her. This man was not only very intelligent and witty, but also the best lover she has ever had; she never wanted him to leave her.  
Severus was close to the edge of climax, she could tell as he spoke words she'd never dream would ever leave his lips.  
"Miss – Miss Woodruff…" his sentence cutting in and out between hopeless attempts to catch his breath, "Miss Wood – rough… I never knew a Mudblood, such as yourself, could have a Pussy as tight as THIS –" And with that she could feel him fill her with his hot and heavy load like none other before him, crashing against her cervix, pushing her off the edge… She bit his hand, drawing some blood as she bit down and screamed in ecstasy through her teeth. His hot and hard shaft still throbbing inside of her she came multiple times, leaving her body shaking from head to toe. And as fast as he had entered her, he exited her. One swift 'zip', a flick of the hair, a tuck on each buttoned sleeve, and the lesson was over.  
Amber remained unmoved; slightly bend against the stone castle-wall. Still panting she now attempted to fix her torn shirt.  
"Better get yourself to the girl's dormitory now, Miss Woodruff. We wouldn't want to cause any - unnecessary – attention, now would we?"  
His look both piercing and somewhat abashed. She could see his cheeks now returning to a pale tone, He was left with messy, sweaty hair and a heaving chest. The moonlight playing upon his aching face wasn't helping any.  
"I guess I'll better be on my way then. Hopefully I'll remember to wear panties on my midnight stroll tomorrow - Professor. "  
And with that she picked up her books, allowing Severus one last glimpse at her cum-filled, swollen, pink pussy, making his eyes water from new lechery.  
Unable to speak his eyes followed her, mesmerized, until she faded into the darkness of the night.


End file.
